She-Wolf Cop
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: When a new police recruit is bitten by a werewolf she then decides to take the law into her own paws. Rated Mature For Graphic Violence,drug use and references,nudity,and sensitive subjects.
1. Recruit

**Hello there and welcome to a werewolf story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"Ugh." Sarah woke up turned around and fell out of her bed as she got up and saw that she was still in her underwear as she quickly ran to her closet and grabbed her deputy uniform,put it on and then quickly went to the garage while trying to put on her gun holster as she then drove off to her first day as a sheriff's deputy as she drove to the station as she entered the door and was greeted by the station secretary. "You new hear?" "Yes i recently graduated from the academy and where do i go?" "Conference room." She then walked towards it as a meeting was finished when she walked in.

"Excuse me." The woman then looked at her chart. "Sarah Talbot your an hour late!" "Sorry about that." "Garou!" Another female officer walked inside holding mug. "What now i was on my break?!" "Sarah meet sergeant Tina Garou our best officer and tina show her around will you?" "Follow me."

Sarah then followed her as they walked as she showed her the building.

"This here is our evidence locker not like it's ever used that much." "How come?" "Not that much illegal stuff just old knives,bloddy clothes and used ammo,and here is the armory."

She then unlocked it and Sarah was amazed by the amount of weapons.

"Wow you guys must have a large budget for this." "Yeah that's it,now I'm going to give you the rules on how we do things here,get in the car."

They then entered a patrol car and drove into the town as Tina gave her the details. "First rule which is the most important one you need to know if you see someone pull out anything don't hesitate to pull your firearm and shot them,second rule always keep your hand on your holster,rule three don't bother helping anyone that's inan alleyway,and the final rule is when you go into gang territory don't make a scene,got that?" "Yeah." "Good don't forget it,and I'm going to stop for something I'll be right back."

Tina stopped the car near an alleyway and then went to a metal door with a slot as she knocked and then entered as Sarah sat waiting for her to return when she heard screaming as she got out and ran towards the sounds as she then saw a young woman who was being robbed as she then confronted them. "Stop right there!" The thief then ran off as she ran after them and was hit with a pipe and was beaten by the thief as she then reached for her tazer and shocked them. She cuffed them and put them in the back and walked back to the woman who simply grabbed her purse back and walked off. "Wait you need to make a statement!" "What did i tell you!?" Tina had returned holding a duffle bag which she put into the trunk as she angrily yelled at her.

"I told you to sit in the car!" "Someone was getting mugged!" "There's more important things than that." "Like what?" "You'll understand soon enough,now thanks to you we have to put take this Asshole back to the station."

When they got back Tina then lead the thief into a cell as Sarah filled a report as the police chief called her in. "Yes?" "Come in." She entered and sat down while the chief talked with her.

"What you did there was something i haven't scene in a long time and you just made this hard for you." "Ma'am i don't understand what your talking about?" "You tazed an undercover officer!" "They attacked me and tried to..." "Enough!,your new to this town and next time watch your back."

Sarah left and went to the cell to release them when she saw that they were gone. Sarah still had a few minutes until her shift ended as she was driving she got a report about a suspicious person in the woods as she went to the area and saw a large muscular woman naked waking strangely. "Excuse me ma'am!" The woman turned around and Sarah saw that she was covered with lots of hair as she then growled. "Miss your going to have to come with me." "K.. ki.. Kill me." "What?" "Kill me please end my pain." "Ma'am if you need help i can call you an ambulance if you need one." "You don't under... AGH!" The woman then dropped to her knees as Sarah carefully and then slowly approached her until the woman then pounded on her and started growling and snarling at her face before scratching her face and bitting her leg. "AHH!" Sarah then tazed her and quickly limped back to her car and pressed her panic button as she then grabbed the Remington 870 shotgun that was in front of the radio as she then grabbed the shells inside the glove compartment as she then struggled to hold it as the woman then showed up now with more hair growling. "Ma'am don't make me do this!" The woman simply charged at her and lept as Sarah pulled the trigger. BLAM! the woman tthen yelped like a dog as she then fell to the floor bleeding as she said "Thank you." She then died on the spot as Sarah was in tears crying and screaming as more police units and an ambulance came to take her to a hospital.

**And that is the first chapter complete.**

Tina stopped at a dock and then opened the trunk with the duffel bag as she walked towards the end as another woman came wearing a biker jacket. "You have it?" "I always keep my deals." The woman opened the bag to find plastic bags of weed, herion,and cocaine. "Everything's in check and now." The woman then tossed her a bag of cash.

"It's all there i counted it myself,and i hear you have a new partner." "Don't worry she won't be a problem for us." "That's what you said about your last one."


	2. Transformation

**Hello there and welcome back to my She-Wolf Cop story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Central Hospital**

"Ugh." Sarah woke up and saw Tina sitting on a chair. "Tina?,what happened?" "Some woman attacked you last night and you were rushed here,the doctors said that you have no fatal injuries other then a scar and stitches." "How does it look?" "Not bad."

After a few hours she was released and was picked up by Tina who gave her a stack of dollar bills. "What's this?" "Think of it as a get well gift." Sarah and Tina then went on patrol arresting a few shoplifters and drunks as Tina then pulled over at a stip club. "What are we doing here?" "I want you to meet someone." They then entered passing through topless strippers who where twerking as they went into the V.I.P section where Sarah then got a hard smell of drugs and liquor as she covered her nose as they walked into the manager's office where they met a black woman in a business suit with dreadlocks as she then greeted Tina with a Jamaican accent.

"Tina!,good to see you again!" "The Pleasures all mine,Sarah meet my friend Brianna Maureen." "Nice to meet you." "Your welcome my friend,and now Tina do you have?" "Yes i do." "Have what?"

Tina then pulled out a bag of cocaine and a knife which Brianna took as she snorted it and then screamed as she then slammed her hands at her desk and said

"This is good stuff!" "There's more where it came from." "Tina is this legal?" "Well Sarah..." "Have you ever done it girl?" "I'm clean." "Well then."

Brianna then pulled out a weed joint and placed it into Sarah's mouth as she lit it. "Ugh my head i fell s..." She then tried to walk but then started tripping and was soon on the floor with her eyes bloodshot red. She then passed out as Brianna handed Tina a stack of cash which she took as she helped Sarah get back into the car and drove her home as it was nearly night as Sarah came trough.

"What happened?" "You passed out so i drove you home and here we are."

Sarah got up and thanked Tina who gave her a business card.

"Call the number if you need money or if you want to get laid." "What?"

Tina then drove off as Sarah entered her house as she then felt immense pain in her head as she then went to the bathroom and got a pill bottle of painkillers which she took as she then went to her bed and opened the curtains to get fresh air as she saw a bright full moon and then... "ARGH!" Sarah then fell to her knees.

**(Author's note the rest of this transformation scene will be in first person)**

"I felt my head pounding as my mouth was bleeding,it felt like someone was pulling ALL my teeth out without any Novocaine as new sharp fangs replaced them by pushing down from my gums,and my nails oh god my nails were breaking blood coming out replacing them with sharp claws,and my spine was pushing out of my skin shredding my uniform as one by one it popped up and then my muscles rumbling as my abs,biceps,and calf muscles were squirming,hardening and growing,my bones shattering from the inside and fixing themselves while growing,my hair was getting longer and then spreading around my body,i had no choice but to take off my uniform before the damage got worse and i was in my bra and panties but i should have removed them too because then my fucking breasts burst out of them and then my small bone at the very end of my spine began to grow and I felt it be part of my nerves as a began to wag it and that's when i realized that a has grown a fucking TAIL!,but that's not the worst part!,my pussy and colon were shrinking!,my literal asshole was getting smaller and tighter like some was slowly removing anal beds that were inside me,and then my skull was reshaping itself with my nose being pushed forward as i painfully walked towards a mirror and saw myself. instead of seeing the cute redhead i was i was now a large muscular red furry werewolf!,a motherfucking werewolf!"

**("Now back to third person view.")**

Sarah looked at her new body as she held her breasts and moved them as they jiggled. **"Huh i feel scared and powerful at the same time." **She then sniffed the air and caught the smell of drugs as she then ran towards the source of the smell as she then saw a group of bikers who were smoking weed as she approached them.

"What the hell is that?!" **("I'm a cop and... no wait that sounds stupid.") **"BLAST IT!"

Sarah didn't need to think twice as she then went on all four and leapt at them as she then felt hungry as she then ripped out one of their throats as blood squirted from their neck and onto her fur before she then ripped another in half and continued until they were all dead as she then howled in victory. **"God that was fucking lit!,i feel ****unstoppable!"** she then grabbed one of their cigarettes an smoked it. She then continued doing the same thing with other gangs she saw until the sun came up as she went back home and slowly changed back into her human form as she then splashed herself with coffee as she then put on a new pair of underwear and her uniform as she waited as Tina arrived

"Get in it's going to be a long day." "Oh i'm sure it is."

When they got to the station it was full of officers taking calls as the sheriff arrived and yelled

"LISTEN UP!,last night we had the most deaths in this town since the Salem witch trials,now iv'e all assigned you each one see listen up!"

Tina and Sarah arrived at one of scenes and found the gruesome sight.

"Who were they?" "A local Hell Angels chapter,now get the gloves and start doing our thing."

**And that is another chapter complete.**

Tina got to her home as she then took off ALL her clothes as she grabbed a bath robe and stood there nude as she then got a phone call.

"What?" "Did you hear what happ..." "YES!,i know but don't worry i'll take care of it." "Words out that it's something supernatural." "I'll take care of it!" "How?" "Sometimes to face a monster you have to be the monster."

She then hung up as she removed her robe as large claw marks were on her back as she then looked at the moon as her eyes tuned bright yellow as then then struggled to stay still as her back muscles began to burst out as black fur came out and a few seconds later a loud Howl was heard.


End file.
